Situations
by PaladinDragon
Summary: Just some little stories I wrote a long time ago. RxB YYxY JxS OneShot


Here is a little one shot I wrote a long time ago and just found the other day in one of my folders. It is the very first yoai love story I ever wrote. They are a little sketchy in some places, but I didn't have the heart to alter them, since they are some of my first fan fictions. So here they are in all their original glory.

* * *

**First Situation: Autumn, Ryou and Bakura**

Bakura stood at the kitchen sink, one hand to each side, looking out the window. He was watching his hikari rake leaves in the backyard. Bakura really didn't see the point. Leaves fall, big deal. There is no use wasting energy collecting them because more are just going to fall in their place. It had been no good trying to tell that to Ryou.

"Where are you going?" Bakura had asked that morning. Ryou had on a tee shirt, jeans, and a jacket that were all two sizes to big for him. His cream colored hair was pinned up, and small strands fell down to frame his face as he turned to reply.

"I'm going out to rake the leaves."

"To do..._what_?" So Ryou had taken a few minutes to explain the procedure and had left.

Bakura had been watching him ever since. He loved the way his light's body moved. He would each out with the rake, pull the brown leaves towards him, and somehow look like the most graceful thing Bakura had ever seen.

_I must be going crazy. _He thought as he pulled on a jacket and stepped through the door into the crisp fall afternoon. The air was fresh and smelled of leaves. It was chilly, the coldest the thief had ever known it to be. He stopped for a moment, thinking about what his hikari had told him about winter, and dreading it horribly. Shaking his head, he walked up to his hikari causing Ryou to look up.

"Oh, hi Bakura."

"Are you still at that?" he asked, a little rougher than he had intended.

"Yes, and it would go a little faster if I had some help." Ryou regretted saying it as soon as it was out. He was just setting himself up to be knocked down.

"Okay. Where is a...rake?" Ryou looked up, stunned. He had expected a rude no, not a yes of any kind and especially not such a nice one.

"Uh, well, actually there is just this one."

"Oh." A light breeze played with their hair, amused at their awkward silence. Bakura shifted uneasily. Ryou's eyes started to glow as he smiled. He walked over to stand behind his yami.

"Do you want to know the real reason I'm out here?" he asked mischievously. Bakura gave him a sideways glance.

"Why?" his hikari replied by stepping up and pushing him into the pile in front of them. Bakura went down, surprised at the younger boy's strength, headfirst into the leaves. The dead things went everywhere. Bakura slowly sat up. "So I could do that!"

_This is it. _Ryou thought. _Now he'll get up and knock me out, but it was worth that look on his face._

However, Ryou was shocked again. Bakura laughed. Not in the mean, cruel way he usually did but in a soft way. He did look silly, leaves stuck in his long hair and all over his clothes, before long Ryou had joined in tentatively.

Bakura had no idea why he was laughing, normally that action would have sent him into a rage. Ryou had bent down and was pulling leaves out of Bakura's hair, pulling it by accident. "Ow!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Ryou said quickly. Bakura didn't reply. There was an expression on his face that was almost soft. Ryou decided to take a humongous risk.

He leaned over and took his partner's face in his hands. Their lips brushed. When Bakura still didn't respond, Ryou kissed him harder. He then felt Bakura relax and begin to kiss back. He allowed Ryou to push him back into the leaves, their mouths pressed firmly together.

--------------------------------------------

**Second Situation: Winter, Yami and Yugi**

The first big snow of the year had just fallen one and a half feet deep. Yami had been bouncing off the walls for a week to go out and see and feel and touch it, but Yugi had been ill with a bad cold and Yami wanted to share his first experience of snow with him. So he had waited, but now Yugi was well and pulling on a jacket.

"Make sure you put on that scarf." Yugi said and pointed to a long dark blue piece of cloth. Yami picked it up and stood where he was, having no clue what to do with it. He was too embarrassed to ask, so he was relieved when Yugi took it from him and wrapped it around his neck. As he looped it so it would stay in place, his fingers brushed Yami's neck and he blushed a little. Yugi, thankfully, didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, lets go." Outside, the sun reflected off the melting ice crystals. It looked as if someone had sprinkled glitter all over the white coating. The cold bit into them, but neither seemed to notice. Yami waded through the snow enjoying the crisp cold and the look on his hikari's face. Yugi's cheeks were flushed from the cold, and he was smiling in the way that his dark secretly loved. It lit his whole face with his inner light. His amethyst eyes glowed. Yami smiled back, knowing his one sided grim could never match Yugi's smile.

As he watched, his hikari reached down and gathered a handful of snow, rolled it into a ball, and chucked it at his head. Yami was standing only few feet away, and Yugi's action took him off guard. All he had time to do was close his eyes as the wet cold exploded in his face. He fell backwards, tripping over the snow. He looked up hearing Yugi laugh and couldn't help giggling himself. It felt good to let go and laugh about something silly.

Yugi came over and wiped the slush off Yami's face with a gloved hand. He started to turn around to run, but Yami grabbed the back of his coat and pulled him down next to him. Yugi flashed him that smile again and lay down spreadeagled. Yami moved over as he started flapping his arms and legs.

Just as Yami was beginning to think his hikari had gone off the deep end, Yugi jumped up. "It's an angel!" he said cheerfully.Yami thought it looked more like a devil where his hair had left an impression, but instead, used this as an opening to tell him how he was feeling.

"That's because you are an angel."

"Heh, I was being serious."

"So was I." Yugi gave him a sideways glance. Yami noticed vaguely the sun wasn't out anymore.

"What do you mean?" Yami looked directly into his eyes. Did he perhaps see a glimpse of longing in those purple depths?

"Yugi, I think I love you." Yami said plainly. This was it - he had bared his soul. It was up to Yugi to decide whether to accept or dismiss him. He waited. He was prepared for anger and disgust, and he did not dare to hope for anything else.

He waited, and waited. Yugi still hadn't said anything. He hadn't moved, there was no expression on his face. Yami took this as rejection. "I'm sorry Yugi I shouldn't have said anything." he said quickly and turned to go back inside. Above them, the sky had darkened considerably.

"No, wait." Yugi finally said, grabbing his partner's wrist. Yami half-turned, expecting to be reprimanded in some way, but instead Yugi stepped closer and whispered, "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?"

Yami reached out and slipped his arms around his hikari's shoulders, drawing him closer. Their lips touched as the first huge snowflakes of another snow drifted down around them.

--------------------------

**Third Situation: Spring, Seto and Joey**

"Dangit!" Joey yelled. Stupid lockers! They had been giving him trouble all week. First his gym one hadn't wanted to close, now his hall one wouldn't open. "I will get this thing open!" he muttered to himself, kicking the door viciously and only succeeding in hurting himself. He was bout to kick it again when a smooth voice said behind him, "You might want to try opening the lock before you break you foot, mutt."

Joey whipped around, flames in his eyes to meet Seto' cold glare.

"And what's it to you?" Joey snapped. Seto smirked in response. He reached out, grabbed the lock and spun it. He walked off as both the locker and Joey's mouth swung open. _Okay, that's it, I've had enough for today._

Joey ignored everyone as he walked out of school an hour later. He walked out of the school and down the street. He didn't turn towards home though, but towards the park. He was headed for his favorite spot. A small stream ran through the middle of this particular park, emptying into a small pool. This place was quiet, and cool, and hidden from view by small trees and thick underbrush. A person had to follow a secret path to get here, one Joey had cut out himself. He was so glad he found this little pool. It was a perfect spot to dome and calm down in.

So, you can probably imagine his outrage and firm disbelief and horror when, as he rounded the last clump of foliage, and set sights on his little spot, he saw someone already sitting there. Not just any someone, but the someone he had come here to avoid.

"Seto Kaiba!" Seto looked up. He had been gazing into the clear pool. He was just as happy to see Joey.

"What have I got to do to get away from you?" Seto snarled.

"Why don't you try jumping off a cliff?"

"Heh, mutt, you'd jump off first just to meet me at the bottom."

"Then why don't you just leave?"

"Because I was here first."

"Whatever! This is my spot!" Joey crossed his arms. "And I'm not leaving."

"Neither am I." Joey sighed and stomped over and sat next to him. They exchanged a death glare then looked away. They sat in silence for awhile, then Joey said, "Why are you such a bully, anyway?"

"Bully? How am I a bully?"

Joey glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. It suddenly occurred to Joey that Seto could kill him and no one would know.

"You..." he shook him head. "Never mind." He started to get up and out of there when Seto grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"No, tell me." Joey frowned. All his pent-up frustration was suddenly dieing to get out.

"You're a complete jerk! All you ever do is smart-off to me and you go out of your way to be mean, and I hardly ever provoke you or deserve all the things you do to me--" Suddenly, Seto grabbed the front of Joey's shirt and pulled him to him.

When he kissed Joey, the blonde closed his eye and relaxed.

"Why did you..." Joey started, but Seto cut him off.

"It wasn't just to shut you up."

"But that was the main reason?"

"No..." Joey smiled a little, leaned over and kissed him again.

It was only after Seto had wrapped an arm around Joey's waist and drew him closer did he decide. He might not mind sharing this spot after all.

----------------------------


End file.
